She Was His
by VeronicaAJH
Summary: Red eyes are staring at the beauty in the rain...whose are they? warning lemon at the end! only for mature readers


Rain poured down outside the window as red eyes stared off into the vast distance in wonder at the figure just outside standing in it; this was her time…her time to be real. He knew her secret, when she has a desire to cry she would stand in the rain.

None would know her so called "terrible" weakness but he, no he found it beautiful it was not terrible. If anything he envied her, he wanted to shed his tears but his heart was so dry and so cold. He could not release those emotions, that's why he chose her.

"Kagome" it was a whisper in the wind as his eyes stared in wonder, she cocked her head to the side glancing at the window. A mixture of tears and rain streamed down her face and cheeks, her black and red streaked hair plastered to her face, Her black eyes gleaming at him as if she was looking through to his soul. At times he honestly was afraid, other times he was shocked...vast emotions swimming in the black depths yet her face or eyes never changing.

Always unemotional, he hated it but still it was her and that was all he desired. Her for her, nothing more nothing less she was his…for eternity. He smirked slightly; there fate sealed the day the jewel was completed. He fell for her and he thinks her for him, even through everything that he put her and her friends through, she still fell for him.

~Flashback~

He had it, the completed jewel. Inuyasha was once again pinned to a tree but instead of in a deep sleep he was dead, kikyo was dead as well after he played the same scheme on them. He laughed evilly to himself as they once again fell for it, shaking his head he honestly couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru wasn't hard to antagonize, killing kagura was only the beginning, then jaken was slaughtered right before he murdered rin.

In a fit of rage Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting to him, coming right into his grasp. So bent on revenge and in pain from his loss he fell by his own father's fang the tetsusiga, he cut Inuyasha's arm off and attached it to himself just for Sesshoumaru's "fitting" death.

Sango was next he once again pitted against her brother, in the end her brother was victorious slicing her head from her neck. Naraku then awoke him and allowed him to see the work he accomplished. Devastated he killed himself running himself through the heart with his sister's blade

Miroku had to simply see his beloved, after that he began to weep, in anger he lashed out opening his wind tunnel in an attempt to suck him in. Naraku released the poisonous insects, and each of them entered his system and mixed with the poison that was in his system already. Instead of stopping he continued after a few moments his arms began to turn from purple to black, his heart started to beat erratically, then just as soon as it began it ended as he laid on the ground arm black and blood pouring out of his mouth.

Shippo and kagome was all that was left alive, determined to revenge her friends she drew her last arrow. She poured her heart, soul, and everything she had into it, pulling back the string she shot the arrow.

Naraku saw it coming at the last moment, automatically in self defense he allowed it to bounce off his barrier. He watched as it went straight back down to the ground and shippo jumped in front of it to protect his mother and best friend. In agony he screamed as the arrow purified him.

Tears came to kagome's eyes as she screamed in horror, Naraku shook his head. Not wanting to waste any time on her he turned away, she had no arrows and was no threat to him. Holding the jewel he spoke, "I wish to have unlimited power!"

There is was, kagome could do nothing but watch as the jewel glowed and flew up in the air and flew back into kagome. She screamed in pain as the jewel became one with her body once more, as she screamed she changed. Her hair grew black as night, her eyes changed to red, her finger nails grew to a point as did her ears.

She became a demon right in front of him, she looked up at him eyes gleaming red. As she stared at him, as they stared into each others eyes they began to feel something, a spark maybe?

Nothing more was said, between them but they knew their lives were forever changed.

~End Flashback~

After that day they could not be separated, it was impossible. He laughed at the thought, he remembered how miserable he was the first few months. He tried so hard to get away from her and she tried the same, they traveled to the other side of the world but still they had to get back together.

Kagome was his world now, he protected her for years though she did not need it but it pained him for years after his empire was built he had to watch as she had horrible nightmares over her fallen comrades. After the fifth year of the day the jewel changed them she began to suffer nightmares of her comrades trying to drag her to her grave.

There was nothing that could be done, he had to watch every night as she screamed for dear life, gripping her claws into the sheets ripping them apart every night. As the months passed she grew accustom to the nightmares, she grew cold and uncaring. No she never showed him affection but the little smiles she would show made him feel she did care about him as much as he did about her.

He closed his eyes for a moment then stared back out the window, the rain was still coming down as did her tears. He would not tell her he knew, that was not something to bring up. He looked at her once more before he walked away from the window back to his desk.

She knew he was watching, he seem to make a habit out of it. She also knew how he felt and what he was thinking, it was not hard to guess after 350 years with him. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft whispers of the wind, at times she felt it was her friends telling her to move on. Then again she knew not to have such foolish thoughts, she gazed once more into the distance. Closing her eyes she sighed softly as she turned and walked to the door of the home she shared with Naraku.

They were not mated, she would not allow it. Her heart belonged to no one, and never would but she knew she felt something for him deep in her soul. Looking into his red eyes while they ate dinner and when the separated to go to their separate rooms sent shivers up and down her spine, even made her knees weak and her belly have a warm swirling feeling down to her nether regions.

She tightened her eyes to get the thought out of her head, she walked past his room on her way to the wash room to get a soaking bathe. She was a tad bit cold but she wasn't going to let it bother her, she has been though worse. She walked into her room, she stripped down out of her wet clothes and slipped on her robe.

She grabbed a towel and once again proceeded to the bathe, as she neared the door she could feel the heat radiating off of it and it gave her a bit of a jumpy feeling to get to it. She entered the steamy room, taking off her robe and laying it down with the towel she gently slipped into the warm water as red eyes looked over her slender body.

She knew he was there but she was not going to speak to him, but he had other intentions. He gracefully swam through the water, and was on top of kagome before she could blink. He wanted her and he knew somewhere within her she wanted him, kissing her neck he gently whispered in her ear.

"I desire you kagome, for to long we have been so close yet so far apart from one another."

She sighed, "Naraku, I am only in this house because of your insufferable wish that causes us not to be able to get away from each other."

She turned her head as their lips are only a breathe apart, brushing her lips upon his she began to feel his arousal, "I will not take no for an answer at this point kagome."

Fangs shining she bit his lip and slashed her claws across his face, he stumbled backwards holding the side of his face. Looking up he followed her naked form up, seeing the blood dripping from her claws, then her eyes bleeding red.

"Naraku you will not have me, you have taking everyone and everything I have loved. You will not take the only thing I have left."

He was baffled, "Kagome, I-"

"Shut it Naraku, I do not want to hear your lies."

Dropping his head he grew angry, eyes bleeding red he lost control. He wanted her, he desired her, he needed her, and he would have her. Jumping up he pinned her against the floor, his erection pulsing with need at her entrance. Slowly he allowed his head to rub again her clit, growling he nipped her neck.

"Get off of me!" she screamed

He dug his claws in her side and shoulder, "You will not scream at me again!"

"I will not scream, I will fight!" she yelled into his ear

After she shoved him off of her, she ran him though the wall and against the cold bricks that separated them from the cold rain outside. Holding him there they growled at each other, she was unsure of why he was doing this after all these years but he was mad and didn't want to wait on an answer.

Noticing she was not concentrating on keeping him there he took his chance, grabbing her arms he flipped her around so her back was against his chest. Cursing herself she struggled to get free but the more she tried the tighter his grip became, blood began to bleed from the claws that were dug into her wrist.

"SUBMIT NOW! Or ill take your arms off!" he growled low and deadly

He pulled her tightly against him, his need growing ready to bust. He needed to be inside of her womb, he needed to hear her cries of pleasure and her crying out his name.

"Before I submit I want to know why you are trying this now, after all these years." she softly said

His eyes widened, she didn't know he truly wanted and needed her. He sighed, "I want you kagome, I wanted you 350 years ago when the jewel did this and I need you now."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't wanna believe him. Twisting around she threw him against another wall, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Growling he ran and attacked her, pushing her against the wall he placed his head of his man hood against her entrance. Shoving her down onto his man hood her barrier shattered as blood began to flow out as did her tears, shoving himself into her her cries of pain began to become cries of pleasure.

Dragging her claws down his back he did the same to her, they bit and clawed each other as there beast came out. His of the spider and hers of a dog, Growling and hissing at one another they clashed. The explosion destroyed the bathroom of there home, but admits all the chaos of the fire and falling debris laid him and her.

She fell asleep with the mark of her new mate on her neck bounding her to him for life and him to her for eternity. The day the jewel bound them together their fates and destinies intertwined, but on this day they followed not the will of the jewel but the will of their true emotions buried deep within their spirits .

He stroked her hair as she laid there peacefully, he finally got to hold her and she finally got a restful night sleep.


End file.
